1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cigarette whose sidestream smoke amount reduced, and more specifically to a cigarette wrapped with an inner wrapper paper sheet and an outer wrapper paper sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques have been proposed in order to reduce the amount of sidestream smoke of cigarettes. For example, Japanese Patent No. 2572488 discloses a cigarette wrapped with an inner wrapper paper sheet having an air permeability of 1 to 5 CORESTA units and containing 1 to 8% by weight of a loading material (for example, calcium carbonate) and an outer wrapper paper sheet having a basis weight of 35 to 65 g/m2 and containing 18 to 40% by weight of a loading material (for example, calcium carbonate). Further, Jap. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-7141 discloses a cigarette wrapped with an inner wrapper paper sheet containing a magnesium-containing loading material and an outer wrapper paper sheet containing an additive package of alkali metal ions, alkaline-earth metal ions, inorganic anions and organic anions.
Each of the conventional cigarettes has a slow burn rate and therefore a small amount of sidestream smoke per unit time. However it has been found that these cigarettes entail a problem of a large amount of sidestream smoke per cigarette.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a cigarette which is small not only in an amount of sidestream smoke per unit time, but also in an amount of sidestream smoke per cigarette.